


Can you keep a secret?

by ItsBeenALongDay_XuX



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX/pseuds/ItsBeenALongDay_XuX
Summary: Matthew and Jay made sure there relationship was secret, but when they become careless, how long will it take the others to find out?(Bad at summaries)
Relationships: Connie the Hormone Monstress/Maurice the Hormone Monster, Jay Bilzerian/Matthew, Missy Foreman-Greenwald/Andrew Glouberman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew started to notice the change between his friends during 8th grade, it started off small, things other people would often look over. Like how Jay would calm down a noticeable amount once Matthew had arrived, or spoke, his bursting energy and erraticness soothing just a bit. 

Or how, once they argued or bickered Matthew would drag Jay off somewhere, to 'resume this in private', both coming back looking flushed and dazed. Sparing fleeting glanses at each other for a while after they came back, sometimes even disappearing again. It made Andrew wonder what was going on with his friends, and why wouldn't they tell them?  
None of their friends seemed to notice, or if they did notice, they must not of cared, only Andrew was the one that seemed to catch onto (partly) what was happening. 

More often then not, Jay and Matthew would sit next to each other, Matthew sometimes sparing a sharp breath of air out if his nose that could be accounted as laughter, or sometimes, if Jay actually cracked a good, non crude, or disgusting joke, Matthew would actually laugh. Looking at Jay in a way Andrew would've thought he looked at Missy when they were together. 

After 3 months, Andrew got tired of the dissmissivness and or obliviousness of his friends, surely they noticed something going on between Jay and Matthew, right? Even if Andrew didn't know what exactly was going on, it was something. 

After school he decided to bring it up with his best friend, Nick. He set on his best friends carpet, while Nick rambled on about how awful his hormone monster, Tyler, was. Andrew wasn't really paying attention, zoning in and out of the convosation, sometimes reply with vague awnser. Nick seemed to notice his friends lack of focus to the convosation and asked, "Hay man, you okay?" 

Andrew perked his head up a bit, as if just noticing Nick's presence, ignoring the question, Andrew pushed his glasses futher up the bridge if his nose and replied 

"Do you think something's going on between Jay and Matthew?" 

Nick seems taken a back, doing a double take of looking at the floor than looking at Andrew again, his mouth parted slightly and his eyebrows rose, sliding exasperated he replied: "You mean, Jay? Our Jay? Jay Bilzarian?"  
Andrew shrugged slightly and nodded his head in confirmation, looking at Nicks face, he was smirking, obviously thinking this was a joke.  
"Yeah, I mean, havn't they been acting...weird recently? I swear I saw Jay touch Matthew's thigh the other day before he smacked it off" 

Nick seemed taken a back by the new information, but the shock on his face only lasted a good few seconds before he laughed a bit, looking at Andrew almost mockingly, "Come on dude, Matthew's got higher standards than Jay. Plus man, Jay's not gay." Andrew let the convosation drop, knowing that arguing would be pointless,he had no evidence, and only word to go on, atleast he confimed his suspicion of his friends obliviousness, but he just couldn't understand how Nick couldn't see the obvious.


	2. We Need To Talk

As Matthew had finished the morning announcements, and had waved Caleb away with a "byeeeeeee" and entered the school hallway, as he was walking to his locker, someone grabbed his arm from behind, as he was being dragged he tried to pull away from the culprit, that was until said culprit grew tired of the squirming and while grunts of uncomfort 

"Fuck, Matthew can you stop moving around so much"

Matthew instantly relaxed at the voice, but still tried to keep up his unimpressed posture, turning around and crossing his arms, "Jesus Jay, you could've just asked me to follow you, what do you want anyway?" He asked.

Trying to keep a shred of annoyance in his voice, he found, was hard when his stomach was bubbling with what was possibly going to happen. Normally, with Jay, talks end up in make out sessions that could last until the end of class, or, sometimes, they skip the talking all together and go straight for the make out sessions. Jay kept quiet, which Matthew found extremely odd, since Jay never kept quiet for more than 5 minutes. He decided he'd keep quiet as well, the bubbling in his stomach dropping into nothingness as anxiety gnawed on his stomach relentlessly. Something told him this wasn't going to be a make out session. 

As Jay dragged Matthew into the boys bathroom, Matthew stood awkwardly near the door, suddenly finding the hem of his over vest very interesting. As Jay checked over each and every stall, finding no one inside, he decided it was safe to finally talk freely without any interruptions or any risk of anyone over hearing. As Jay approached Matthew, His whole appearance almost curled in on itself, Matthew's head was down, and arms crossed.

Jay, being the oblivious soul he was, didn't question it, thinking that Matthew was just throwing a bitch fit because he dragged him to the bathroom, after a few beats of silence, Matthew spoke up in barely a whisper, audible but distressed. 

"If you're going to break up with me just do it already" 

Jay's heart stopped, that was not what he was expecting, he didn't want to break up with Matthew, he didn't want Matthew to break up with him! Jay's eyes went wide as he pulled Matthew into a hug, one that Matthew wasn't complying with, his arms still crossed and head still down. As Jay hugged him, he rapidly said 

"No! No, I'm not breaking up with you! I think Andrew found out about us!" 

After waiting a few seconds, which felt like hours, Matthew finally broke away from the hug, his eyes wide and mouth parted in alarm, "What." 

"Fuck! Matt I'm so sorry. I knew we should be been more careful, it's just-" 

He paused before continuing, "I really like you, and I ruined it, Andrew is catching on, so soon everybody Will-" 

Jays rambling was cut off by a sharp gasp, "Andrew?" Jay nodded incessantly, his eyes shut tight, waiting for Matthew to scold him, telling him how they should be more careful, how they can't keep doing this in school anymore. Or even worse...break up. 

But none of those things happened, instead, Jay heard Matthew sigh, and felt arms wrap around his neck, a warm body pulled against his, as he melted inti the hug, Matthew whispered "Your a fucking mess. Tell me what happened" and Jay began to retell the events that occurred earlier that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Andrew may of asked Jay. In the next chapter we'll see how exactly Andrew asked Jay and what caused Jay to freak out so bad


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter too much, it's not my best writing, at all, but I hope it's okay and up to okay standards anyway :) 
> 
> Sorry if the next chapter is maybe a day late, life's been getting a bit tough for me at the moment, but I will carry on! :)

Before the events if chapter 2) 

Andrew was conflicted. He knew he definitely wouldn't ask Matthew about what was going on between him and Jay. No way, personally, he didn't want to be on Matthew's kill list if he was wrong about all of this. So his next best option out of the two, was Jay so he would even take it as a compliment if he was wrong. Seeing as most of the girls used to complain how all the best looking guys were always gay, or assholes. 

So before the morning announcements, he approached Missy and Jessi standing by a set of lockers looking unimpressed as Jay tried his card tricks, making the card disappear and reappear under his sleeve. Missy, being the kind girl that she was, clapped and smiled at the small trick "that was pretty neat Jay!" And Andrew could make out a faint "fuck yeah it was!" 

As he approached closer he could fuller hear the conversation between Jay and Jessi, the bickering between the two had gotten worse since 8th grade, they constantly clashed over the littlest things, from magic to Jay being disgusting and disrespectful, which he completely dismisses as Jessi just not getting his "guy humor" 

"Stop quoting your dad's law commercials!" Was all Andrew heard before he quickly interrupted the bickering, saving Missy from awkwardly trying to stop the argument from escalating. "Jay, can I um, ask you something?" Andrew asked, arms awkwardly bent, and hands dangling by his stomach, looking everywhere but Jay. If he was wrong about this, he didn't want to be seen as a perv, thinking that just because his two guy friends were close that they were totally making out on the side. Maury appeared at his side just as the thought ran through his head 

"Not that you would mind seeing a little guy on guy action" a gruff voice came from his side. Andrew looked at Maury, and fake gagged a little, even he cringed at how fake it sounded "That's Jay and Matthew you're talking about, I wouldn't want to think of them like that! They're my friends'' Andrew said, not even believing the words that came out of his own mouth. Maury seemed to dismiss any if what Andrew just said, carrying on with "Jay would totally be the top, that kids a fucking beast" Andrew seemed taken a back, staring at Maury got a while, finally replying with "nope, nope, I'm not doing this with you, not today" 

He turned back to Jay just as he answered, "Yeah sure man, what's up?" 

Andrew just wanted to clear the air as fast as he could, to hopefully avoid the awkwardness that would come with said question, would Jay even tell him if they were a thing? Probably, right? Jay can't keep secrets for the life of him, flying out of his mouth sooner rather than later.

"Are you and Matthew like something?"

As soon as Matthew said that, Jay's entire body froze, his mind going at a hundred miles an hour, had Andrew caught on? Was this a joke? And more importantly, how should he respond? 

A gargle of words came out of Jay's mouth, stuttering and stumbling over a mesh of words that didn't even make sense until he closed his mouth all together. Taking in another breath he decided to go for the first thing he could think of 

"Fuck you Andrew! I'm not going out with Matthew! It's not like I'm into dudes or anything! Y-You're the one who's into dudes! Fuck you man" Jay utter rapidly as he spead off down the hall way the constant mantra of "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' running through his mind at rapid pace, did he just mess up? 'Gotta find Matt, gotta find Matt' he mumbled, running through the hallways, despite the scolding of the teachers as he ran past them, not listening to a word any of them were saying. Not like they would chase him, or actually try to find him, none of this was new for the teachers with Jay. And with that, he kept on running. 

Peeking his head into classrooms, finding no sight of Matthew, realizing the morning announcements had soon since ended, Matthew must've been at least near there, finding him outside the door waving to Caleb was probably the most revealing thing about the day. Dragging Matthew by his arm, he led him down into the corridor, a million versions of the same conversation that was about to take place ran through his head. Constantly thinking how Matthew would react 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive just realized there are a million and 1 spelling mistajes in chapter 2, I'm so sorry about that, I'll fix it now :^) x x 
> 
> I hope you enjoy leave kudos if you want I don't mind :)


	4. Jay is whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just because Andrew might've caught on doesn't mean anybody will believe him" Matthew said plainly. 
> 
> "Jesus Matthew, you're scary when you're serious. It's kinda hot" Matthew gave a short laugh and a painfully long eye roll, "I'm always hot" he quipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Jatthew fluff in this chap.👀

*Present* 

As Jay retold Matthew his side of the story, Matthew constantly ran his fingers through Jay's unbrushed spiky hair. Fingers sometimes hitting a snag where the hair had long since knotted, Matthew making it his job to untangle the knots in Jay's hair as gently as he could, while replying softly with words of comfort or affirmation when needed to make Jay continue with the long story.

Matthew didn't know how long they had been sitting on the bathroom floor together in relative silence. The bell for class had long since rung, and he knew they probably made it more suspicious by not being in class together. Especially after Jay's supposed freak out with Andrew,l. Neither of them knew it would get this far, both mutually thinking they could keep this a secret for as long as needed, or as long as they were comfortable with. Atleast, that's what Jay thought. Matthew honestly didn't think Jay could keep his mouth shut about something this big happening in his life for long. A stable boyfriend for 6 months? And Jay didn't go parading it about instantly? For Matthew, 6 months was an absolute win. 

Jay's head layed back on Matthew's chest, a sigh coming out of his mouth as he looked at Matthew upside down, "what are we gonna do Matt?" Matthew thought it over for a moment, if Andrew knew, or even had a suspicion of knowing, then why wouldn't he have told Nick already? Would Nick even believe him? It's not that Matthew minded if people knew about their relationship, but he liked the thrill of no one knowing, or even suspecting the longing glances across the table, or the lingering touches. A hide and seek like game where the constant seeking around and subtle flirting was like going on a rollercoaster that dropped suddenly at the very top. 

But on the other hand, he did want to be able to flaunt his relationship around, seeing as Missy and Andrew have been tip-toeing around each other since they had last broken up, obvious feelings still there between the two. 

Ultimately, Matthew decided they should at least try to hide it until the end, seeing as no one else seemed to have caught any suspicion, or even glanced at them with a possibly curious gaze there was no reason to tell what people didn't suspect. 

"Just because Andrew might've caught on doesn't mean anybody will believe him" Matthew said plainly. Because of Matthew's seemingly high standards, he doubted anyone would take Andrew seriously if he were to tell, but what could he say? He liked rugged boys. 

Jay lifted his head up and turned around to look Matthew in his eyes, knee to knee, he laughed "Jesus Matthew, you're scary when you're serious. It's kinda hot" Matthew gave a short laugh and a painfully long eye roll, "I'm always hot" he quipped, leaning in closer to Jay, the gap slowly closing between them. Jay was the one to fully close it, after realizing what Matthew was signalling. Matthews soft lips pressed snugly up against Jays chapped ones, their mouths moving almost nsync with each other. 

They didn't know how long they had been on the school's bathroom floor kissing. I could've been seconds, minutes, or hours. But eventually, Matthew broke the kiss after Jay got handsy while whispering "mmh, I'm fucking forty" a weird habit which he still had, it creeped Matthew out to no end, but once Jay started to mumble that into the kiss was usually when Matthew decided to end it before they did something he'd regret, and Jay would gloat about, in the school bathroom. 

After picking themselves up from the floor, Matthew dust himself off with one hand, dusting off the imaginary lint and dust. Jay watching him do it in fascination, Matthew, noting that Jay was ogling decided to start brushing him off aswell, swiping his hands down his t-shirt and shoulders, making sure the dust was gone. Not that there was any, it was just an excuse Matthew used to touch Jay, he liked touching Jay, nothing sexual, it just bought Matthew a sort of comfort, not that he would tell Jay that. 

Jay had been making Matthew feel things he'd never want to do before, like touching someone just because he felt like he needed to. He was disgusted with himself at first, thinking it was utterly pathetic and stupid. But after a while grew a custom to it, and so did Jay. Relishing the times where Matthew would slide both hands up his shoulders slowly, before running them down his arms to lace their hands together. 

"I guess we should go" Jay asked, even sounding unbelieving of his own words. 

"Yeah, I guess we should" Matthew added on, walking towards the door with Jay, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before opening the door and walking down the hall and turning the corner, out of sight.

Jay lightly traced over his lips, still feeling the burning sensation he got whenever Matthew kissed him, he knew after being together for a handful of months he should he used to it by now, but he just couldn't believe what a catch he scored with Matthew. He stopped his thoughts before they could go any further, burying his eyes in the balls of his palm he muttered in a hushed voice

"I'm so fucking whipped" 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ship isn't that popular, but after watching big mouth I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I'm going to write a fanfiction about it, also, sorry if this was bad, I litirally just finished Big Mouth today, so...
> 
> (Also, I'm still writing reddie aswell, just need a small break from it at the moment)


End file.
